1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a probe apparatus, a process of forming a probe head, and a process of forming an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Test probes are extensively used during the development of an integrated circuit (IC) fabrication process as well as during the manufacturing process of the IC components. One type of test probe, the four-point probe, is used to measure the electrical resistance of metal and semiconductor materials. Electrical resistance measurements often are performed at multiple sites on a workpiece. Testing is typically performed in a serial manner wherein the test probes, and four-point probes, in particular, are relocated to subsequent sites after completing measurements at a previous site. Moving the test probes is time-consuming and results in wear of the test probe conductors.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.